Vegeta ¿romántico?
by Angela Saiyajin
Summary: Trunks piensa que su padre, Vegeta no quiere realmente a su madre, Bulma. En una charla con él, logra "convencerlo" de ser más... romántico.


**Vegeta… ¿romántico?**

Trunks, de 6 años de edad, era testigo de cómo su madre miraba con resentimiento a su padre… habían peleado… otra vez.

Vegeta se la pasaba en su cámara de gravedad, donde desde hace unos meses entrenaba a Trunks, conviviendo y pasando bellos momentos padre e hijo, ¡por supuesto! Nada más bello que eso.

Por su parte Bulma le reclamaba a Vegeta por no ser el hombre que ella merecía, alguien romántico y cariñoso.

Fue en ese momento que la mente del joven Briefs comenzó a confundirse. Nunca se imaginó a su padre tan completo en la palabra _romántico_, hasta tan solo pensarlo era gracioso y absurdo. Pero entonces al pequeño Trunks le llego la duda, ¿y si su padre no era romántico con su madre porque en realidad no la quería? ¡Por Kami!

Así pasaron los días, con su imaginación echando humos por doquier. Cierto día mientras entrenaba con Vegeta su madre toco a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

― ¡Vegeta, te exijo que me abras!―gritó desde el otro lado.

― ¿Y ahora qué quieres?―contestó Vegeta algo fastidiado.

― Vamos, papá…―murmuró Trunks sintiendo lastima por Bulma, abrió la puerta y su madre entro con sus brazos en la cintura.

―Gracias, cariño…―respondió al gesto amable de su hijo― ¡Y ahora tú!―se dirigió a Vegeta, quien se cruzó de brazos.― ¡Dime! ¿No podrías ser más considerado?

― Patrañas…―contesto el príncipe, dándole la espalda.

― ¡Vegeta! ¡Mírame cuando te regaño!― Trunks dejo escapar una risita graciosa al escuchar "Te regaño" y no era mentira, Bulma disfrutaba regañar a Vegeta.

― ¡No me des ordenes, mujer!― gritó el saiyajin mirándola a los ojos.

― Y dale con lo mismo… ¡Ya sabes bien que no me gusta que me digas mujer!

― ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te diga? ¿Hombre? ¡Solo eso me falta!

― ¡Mono engreído! ¡Maldito!

Al parecer a los dos se les había olvidado que su hijo los miraba, Trunks podía ver el fuego que desprendían los ojos de sus padres mientras discutían y comenzó a asustarse. Según las fuentes confiables a las que había recurrido para investigar lo que pasaría si sus padres no se querían, todo terminaría con el divorcio y a él no le agradaba mucho esa idea. Comenzó a ignorar la acalorada discusión de sus padres y se imaginó como sería su vida con el divorcio.

― ¿No podrías ser más romántico?―dijo Bulma por séptima vez ese día.

― No seas estúpida… ya sabes que yo no soy así…

Bulma supo cómo hacer enojar a Vegeta, con la técnica especial terrícola llamada _celos_.

― ¿¡No puedes ser romántico… como… Yamcha?!―Vegeta abrió los ojos indignado.

― ¡No me compares con ese maldito insecto!

― ¡Si serás idiota! ¿Y si vuelvo con Yamcha? ¿eh?― amenazó, Trunks despertó de su transe y comenzó a escucharlos nuevo.

― ¡Por mí has lo que quieras! ¡Vuelve con ese insecto! ¡Si quieres vete con otros!

Vegeta comenzó a enrojecer de furia. La idea de SU Bulma… es decir… de SU mujer con el insecto mayor otra vez sonaba repugnante, y más para él que tuvo que soportar ¡2 años para que se separaran! Sin mencionar uno que otro vez que tuvo que observar y soportar las ganas de matar cruelmente a Yamcha… y Bulma… ustedes ya saben de qué tenía ganas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir mamá?―preguntó Trunks indignado, mirando a sus padres de forma sorpresiva. ¿Yamcha y… y… Bulma? ¡Qué locura! Trunks casi consideraba a Yamcha su tío, ¡eso era traumático!

Vegeta y Bulma dejaron de discutir y miraron a su hijo, Bulma trago saliva y salió de la cámara, Vegeta permaneció en silencio, después encendió la gravedad a 200 y reanudando el entrenamiento. No era una gravedad tan difícil, pero sabía que Trunks no soportaría tanto de un día a otro.

Trunks comenzó a moverse con algo de dificultad, la gravedad aumentada a esa cantidad parecía ser demasiado para él.

― Vamos Trunks, no seas tan débil…―dijo Vegeta y su hijo asintió como pudo, para su desgracia la cabeza se le ladeo y terminó por estamparse en el suelo, como mosca aplastada en matamoscas. Su padre gruñó decepcionado, sin poder evitar recordar a Mirai Trunks, quien era un gran guerrero y también era, en un sentido, ese pequeño.

Se acercó a Trunks y lo miro con desaprecio.

― Levántate―ordenó fríamente.

Trunks se levantó pero no para seguir entrenando si no para hacer una pregunta.

― Papá… tú… ¿quieres a mí mamá?―preguntó mirando el suelo, lo suficiente como para no caer otra vez.

― No hagas preguntas estúpidas… y ponte a entrenar, tu cuerpo necesita condición―Vegeta le dio la espalda a su hijo, quien apretó los puños con esa respuesta.

― ¡No te das cuenta, que la puedes perder!―gritó enfurecido y una luz dorada salió de su cuerpo, solo por unos segundos.

― ¡¿Qué dices?!―gritó Vegeta volteando a verlo, sin alcanzar a ver la luz que creció en el cuerpo de Trunks.

― ¡Ya escuchaste papá! ¡Si no muestras un poco de amor a mi mamá es porque no la amas y la vas a perder!

― Grrr― Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad dejando solo a su hijo. Una vez solo, Trunks sintió la gravedad aun ahí.

― ¿Papá?... ¿Mamá?... ¡Alguien!― Trunks no podía moverse, trato de alcanzar los controles, que para su suerte estaban muy lejos de él.

Vegeta paso todo el día pensando en las palabras de su hijo, no quería perder a su mujer, la amaba… a su modo, pero la amaba así que pensó muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Llego la noche y se fue a su cuarto, que ahora compartía con Bulma, se sentó en el borde de su cama reflexionando lo que iba a hacer.

"_Debo estar loco para dejarme caer tan bajo_"― se dijo a sí mismo, cuando entro su mujer azotando la puerta muy enojada.

― ¡Animal! Dejaste a Trunks en la cámara de gravedad… ¡Por 4 horas!― Bulma deseaba tener una discusión con su adorado Vegeta.

― Hmp―se limitó a responder y se acercó a Bulma, aun sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. La tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, Bulma abrió los ojos, no recordaba cuando Vegeta la había besado tan… bien.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?―dijo Bulma cuándo el beso termino. Los labios de Vegeta rechinaron como si quisieran decir algo, pero le costaba trabajo.

―En ti…―dijo finalmente―, en tus labios… tu rostro… tu cuerpo… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

Bulma abrió aún más los ojos, pero sintió como Vegeta la volvía a besar, y comenzaba a despojarla de la ropa.

― Vegeta… ¿qué crees que haces?

― ¿No decías que querías que fuera romántico? Pues… te quiero… Bulma…―la peli-azul, lo beso y juntos llegaron a la cama. Vaya sorpresita se llevó la mujer, nunca pensó en un Vegeta tierno y considerado con ella, esa noche descubrió lo lindo que podría ser Vegeta.

El día llego, ambos despertaron cubiertos por una fina sabana, Bulma tomo el rostro de Vegeta y rio pícaramente.

― Te falta algo por decirme, mi amor…-Dijo Bulma, que ya había escuchado demasiadas cursilerías de Vegeta, pero quería escuchar más y le faltaba una.

_"¡¿Qué, hay más?! Nunca se la puede tener contenta"_ pensó el saiyajin.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―preguntó mirándola seriamente.

― Quiero que me digas… Te amo…

― ¡¿Qué?!

― Dilo, anda…

― Bulma… yo… yo… te… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bulma, yo te amo! ¿Contenta?― gruñó avergonzado.

― ¡Claro que sí!―se lanzó a sus brazos antes darle otro beso y levantarse para empezar el día.

La familia Briefs terminó su desayuno, Trunks y Vegeta se fueron directo a la cámara de gravedad, Trunks acepto ir solamente porque Bulma hizo prometer a Vegeta que no volvería a dejarlo ahí, Vegeta asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Trunks adivinó que ya no estaban peleados.

Vegeta puso la gravedad nuevamente a 200, el ánimo de Trunks se había recuperado y se acostumbró muy rápido a esa gravedad. Ya casi al llegar el anochecer Bulma hizo su aparición y esta vez fue Vegeta quien abrió la puerta.

― ¡Hola, Trunks!―saludo a su hijo y después fue con Vegeta.― ¡Hola, Veggie!― Trunks se quedó boquiabierta, una cosa era reconciliarse, la otra era darse cariños, se quedó aún más sorprendido cuando Bulma le planto a Vegeta un beso en los labios.

― ¡Argh, búsquense un cuarto!―gritó el más pequeño de los Briefs.

Bulma y Vegeta lo miraron con odio, y el pobre se limitó a cerrar la boca, lástima que no duro.

― ¡Papá ya veo que me hiciste caso sobre no dejar ir a mamá!

Bulma se quedó perpleja al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, ¿había sido él quien logro tal hazaña? No había duda, el pequeño era un genio.

― ¡Qué bueno ya me estaba preocupando!―volvió a decir Trunks―, por un momento creí… que se iban a… divorciar…

Bulma soltó una tremenda carcajada.

― ¿Qué demonios es divorciar?―preguntó Vegeta levantando una ceja. Con esa pregunta Bulma se burló más, nunca creyó importante explicarle a Vegeta que era eso, claro.

― Bueno… es cuando… rompen su matrimonio…―respondió el pequeño Trunks con una mirada triste, fijando su vista en el piso, pero cuando la levanto puedo ver a su padre apretando los puños y los dientes.

― ¡Imbécil! ¡Tu madre y yo no estamos casados!

― ¡¿Qué?!―Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, azul de la impresión.

― Trunks… Tu papá y yo… nunca nos casamos…―decía Bulma entre carcajadas.

Vegeta se sintió más humillado que nunca, ¡se había comportado como un idiota por las tonterías de Trunks! Ahora la vieja idea de vaporizar la tierra era más atractiva que nunca.

El niño saiyajin repasó todo lo ocurrido, antes de sonreír maléficamente, diciendo las palabras más aterradoras y extrañas que pudo escuchar Vegeta.

_Minutos más tarde._

― ¡Dilo, papá!―gritó Trunks con semblante serio, cruzado de brazos. Ese era el momento exacto donde dejaba ver de quién era hijo, portándose orgulloso y terco.

― _Grrrr_.

― ¡Dilo!

― _Bu_-Bulma… te quieres… casar conmigo…―dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

― ¡Así se hace Trunks!―animó Bulma emocionada por lo que su hijo había logrado― Claro que sí, Vegeta…―se rio.

El Saiyajin le dio un anillo que la señora Briefs le había dado para Bulma, mucho antes de que naciera Trunks, sabiendo que algún día pasaría el milagro de una boda.

_Al día siguiente en la Montaña Paoz._

― ¿Qué Vegeta y tú… qué…?―cuestionaba Milk, tratando de contener la risa― Vaya, si que se tardó… ¿Y porque te pidió matrimonio?

― Trunks lo obligo…―ambas rieron.

_Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula._

Vegeta estornudó

― ¿Estas bien, papá?―preguntó Trunks preocupado.

― ¡Cállate, insecto! ¿Por qué me obligaste a hacer eso?

― Papá… yo te dije… pudiste mandarme al diablo como siempre…

Vegeta lo miro con odio pero… tenía razón, así que decidió darle un buen castigo al engendro. Salió de la cámara de gravedad y por afuera aumentó la gravedad a 400.

― ¡Papá! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Ahhhhh!

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :D _

_Nos leemos en otro fic._

_¡Suerte! ^_^ _


End file.
